The Chronicles Of Giles Kirzak: Introduction
by Clest
Summary: Click to enter Pokemon Island, but not as you know it... A MUST READ!!!!R&R Please!!


The Chronicles Of  
Giles Kirzak  
  
Introduction  
  
The Chronicles Of Giles Kirzak is set 500 years after Ash Ketchum's death. Yes, he's dead. He's not immortal or anything. The Wanderers have fallen from power, and various other organisations have tried to take the vacant seat of 'Controller'. All of them (so far anyway), have failed. Also, a horrific event has occurred that changed the lives of everyone living on Pokemon Island. It concerns an Electabuzz, the Power Plant, and a nuclear explosion of mammoth proportions. It destroyed most of the towns and cities, leaving only Pallet Town and the Indigo Plateau intact. The rest of the towns and cities were turned into radioactive wastelands. After 100 years, the radiation had lessened and the construction of new cities and towns began. But all Pokemon seemed to be extinct. After 200 years, new types of Pokemon were discovered, bringing the known types up to 150. What follows is a list of Characters, Pokemon, Key Holders*, Cities, Items and Organisations.  
  
*Key Holders are the equivalent of the old Gym Leaders. They're more vicious, and sometimes use extremely strange techniques.  
  
Characters  
  
Giles Kirzak: A teenager of 14, and our hero. He lives with his mother in New Pallet Town. He starts out his journey to obtain all the Keys and unlock the Silk Curtain. He meets Zane LeTech on the road, and finds 2 Sacred Weapons. He uncovers a dark conspiracy concerning 2 major organisations. He confronts his Ultimate Enemy, and the rest you can find out for yourselves.  
Zane LeTech: An experienced Mercenary, but only 14. She never lets her victims die, and, when they are handed over, she makes the receiver swear not to kill them for 2 years. She fears the Red Ribbon are out for her blood.  
Jigglypuff: Giles' faithful companion. She 'fights like hell' apparently. She helps Giles, and dislikes Zane at first, but then grows used to her.  
Gintelle 'Ginty' Borkoprov: A Russian (as you may have guessed) and the leader of the Mercenaries. She has spoken with a Franco-Russian dialect all of her 34 years. Hates New Team Rocket so much it's a bit stupid.  
Jink Resintal: A very, VERY good mercenary. Not quite as good as Zane, though. He was charged with electricity as a child. The effect of having over a trillion volts coursing through his body has made him almost invincible to all physical harm, but he frequently sees visions and has mental fits. His electricity is his weapon.  
Justin Kentari: Totally evil. No sympathy. Nothing else known.  
Glennst 'LeRoy' Rocket: Head of New Team Rocket. His great-great-great-great-great grandfather was Giovanni, enslaver of Mewtwo. Will do anything for money.  
'Scythe': Suspected head of Red Ribbon. No more information.  
Jose Dentrante: Your rival. Sort of an oddball. Hates your guts, and apparently mentally unstable.  
Jewell Mesiphal: Jose's girlfriend. A brilliant trainer. Eats other trainers for breakfast, lunch and dinner.  
  
  
Pokemon  
  
Many different types of Pokemon were discovered after the blast. Most were simply mutations, but only 11 were truly new.  
  
Polmat: A small, rabbit-like Pokemon. Brown tufts of fur cover it's body.  
Polterm: Evolves from Polmat. A larger rabbity Pokemon, that stands on it's hind legs.  
Gribbdug: A massive, carnivorous mole-Growlithe hybrid.  
Jempat: A shiny cat, with three ears. Very friendly.  
Dieast: A black, evil, Nidoran-dragon thing. Eats the souls of other Pokemon. Very rare.  
Reapast: Evolves from Dieast. Absolutely lethal. Basically, Death in Pokemon form. Extremely rare.  
Tobrili: A small fairy-like creature that uses a Sceptre Of Light.  
Toclaslu: A large angel Pokemon. Evolves from Tobrili. No more is known.  
Blancel: A medium-sized Pokemon. Attacks with scales. Amazingly rare.  
Medicel: One side is good, the other evil. Mythical.  
Perfecel: The ultimate balance of Good and Evil. Said to rule in another world. Perfecel doesn't exist.  
  
Key Holders  
  
The purpose of the 12 Key Holders is to stop most trainers getting into the Indigo Plateau to fight the Six. Key Holders are the best of the best of the best. Very few trainers have even beaten one Key Holder.  
  
Defel: Easier than most, but not to be underestimated. Uses Defence Pokemon. His Holding Fortress* is a Stone Castle.  
Thiefst: 'A sneaky bugger' is how most people describe him. He uses the (near impossible at this stage) Trickster Pokemon. His Holding Fortress is a Hall Of Mirrors, and chock full of traps.  
Lifia: After Thiefst, Lifia'll seem quite easy by comparison. She uses Nature Pokemon, and her Holding Fortress is a Forest.  
Aqual: Aqual uses Water Pokemon, and is HARD. This is where most people fall down. Aqual's Holding Fortress is an Underwater Reactor.  
Burtet: She's a Fire Pokemon girl. This is the first time most people face one amazingly powerful Pokemon. Her Holding Fortress is inside a Volcano.  
Powite: He's the King Of Offense. Trainers have to play defensively, because he'll beat you stupid otherwise. His holding fortress is a Gymnasium.  
Mythos: Really, REALLY hard. Mythos uses Mythical Pokemon. Trainers can't use strategy, because Mythical Pokemon are unpredictable. His Holding Fortress is a Library.  
Draconia: She is LETHAL. Her Dragon Pokemon aren't brilliantly strong, but she's amazingly smart, and an excellent tactician. Her Holding Fortress is a Stone Dragon.  
Magi: Uses Magic Pokemon, and his Holding Fortress is a Mage Tower. That's all that is known.  
Evalto: He uses Evil Pokemon. He's one of the Trilords. Evalto is pure evil. His Pokemon are nigh impossible to beat. Few people escape from his Holding Fortress, the Ruined Hell.  
Brightia: She uses Good Pokemon. She's the second of the Trilords, and Powerful with a capital P. Her Holding Fortress is the Prosperous Heaven.  
Godtal: Three people have come this far. THREE!!! None of them have beaten Godtal. Godtal uses Perfect Pokemon, and sources say he only uses 3. His Holding Fortress is Neutrality.  
  
Cities  
  
After the nuclear explosion, most towns and cities were destroyed. Eventually, once the radiation levels had gone down, new ones were built in their place. There are 15 towns and cities at the present time.  
  
New Pallet Town: Pallet Town was hardly touched by the fatal blast, but some repairs, etc. still had to be made. This is Giles Kirzak's home town. It's quite small, and has no Key Holder.  
Diamond Lake City: A medium sized city, mostly dependant on tourism. West of it lies the famous Diamond Lake, from where the city got it's name. Defel has his Stone Castle in the centre of Diamond Lake City.  
Seifer 3: A strange city, surrounded by the wreck of Pewter City. Seifer 3's outskirts are the only places you can find Android Pokemon. Recently, an Android went mad, and murdered a young man, before vanishing without trace. Thiefst's Hall Of Mirrors is situated in the North Outskirts.  
Glade City: Quite a small city, but important all the same. Most of Pokemon Island's natural produce (fruit, crops, etc.) comes from here. It also has the most parks, public gardens, etc. of any city. Lifia's Forest is just South of here  
Spectral Moor: A small town, surrounded by a large moor. Said moor is full of Incorporeal Pokemon. Few people recommend visiting Spectral Moor, as it has nothing to offer but ghosts.  
Rifle Bay: Quite a large city, set beside a picturesque beach. But Rifle Bay's history isn't picturesque. Several bloody battles have been fought here, hence the name. Aqual's Underwater Reactor is beneath the sea near Rifle Bay.  
Vulcania: The most heavily protected city on Pokemon Island. It has to be, because the 'mountain' that it's near is actually a live volcano! Vulcania isn't very big, as few people risk living there. Inside the Volcano is Burtet's Holding Fortress.  
Dorisk: Dorisk is a medium-large city, so called because it's founder was a man called Doriskus. His grandson is the current Key Holder, Powite. Powite's Gymnasium is across the road from a large statue of Doriskus.  
Legala City: This city is dominated by a massive Library, Holding Fortress of Mythos. This city is rich, the richness derived from the fact that seams of platinum scar the surface near here.  
Dragon's Mountain: This city is atop a mountain. Draconia's Stone Dragon dominates this smallish city. This place has become a shrine for Dragon Pokemon lovers.  
Horjerii: Birthplace of the two great mages, Horad and Vizjerii. Magi's Mage Tower is in the center of this great city. Only trainers, mages, trainee mages and members of Organisations are allowed in.  
Chem Island: A popular holiday destination before the explosion. Now, a radiation-heavy island, rife with strange Pokemon. Only trainers are allowed onto Chem Island, and even they aren't allowed to stay for more than 2 hours  
Feanor City: Once, a bustling metropolis. Now, a wreck. Two buildings were left standing. The gateway to the headquarters of The Wanderers, and Evalto's Ruined Hell.  
Sulance: A huge commercial city, full of people, and the capital of Pokemon Island. All thanks to Brightia, and her Prosperous Heaven.  
Trilordic Perfection: The final step. No one except trainers who hold 11 keys are allowed in. Godtal's Holding Fortress, Neutrality, is the sole building here.  
  
Items  
There are a few items that are unique, usually referred to as Artifacts. This gives all information available about them.  
  
Flintlocks: Sybil's Sacred Weapons. They're two guns that fire poisoned bullets, that grow gigantic spikes when they hit their target.  
Soul Stealer: Malachite's Most Treasured Possession. A huge sword, that becomes a soul stealing blade at Malachite's will.  
Tears Of Angel: Angel's Vial. The tears of Angel in a small glass vial. Said to give the user ultimate power.  
KnifeGun: Unknown Weapon. A large gun with a sharpened barrel. It uses knives as ammunition.  
Essence Of Spirits: Spectre's Mist. Some of Spectre's Essence sealed in a large chunk of platinum.  
Perfect Spell: The 4th's Power. A spell used by the 4th Wanderer to destroy those who threatened him.  
Dagger Of Moonlight: Mezlas' Sidearm. The dagger used by Mezlas to kill Sailor Moon.  
Mentor's Voice: Echo Of Nephlite. Nephlite talking to Malachite, sealed in a tiny glass figure.  
Ring Of Moonflight: Sephiroth's Silver. An exact copy of Sephiroth's Ring Of Moonflight. It doesn't have the power of the original.  
Minecrawler: Charnel's Vehicle. The vehicle piloted by Charnel. It nearly destroyed the world once.  
GS Ball: Ball Of Destiny. Ash's GS Ball. Rumoured not to exist. Indestructible.  
  
Organisations  
There are many small-scale organisations throughout Pokemon Island, but few larger-scale ones.  
  
Mercenaries  
All the Mercenaries on Pokemon Island are part of the one Organisation. Mercenaries are hired by various people to do various jobs, normally along the capture/kill line. Mercenaries usually are the most skilled people on Pokemon Island. No Mercenary ever gets employed by one person. Their current leader is Gintelle Borkoprov. They currently have around 20 members  
  
DART  
DART stands for Department of Attack Regarding the Twincarr. DART are a non-criminal Organisation, dedicated to the removal of the Twincarr splinter groups. They aren't famous for their accuracy, and they aren't the best people to rely on. Their current leader is unknown. They currently have 58 members.  
  
STARS  
Not much is known about STARS. All we know is that it was formed very recently, and is not a criminal Organisation.  
  
Twincarr  
Twincarr is no longer functioning. It split up 10 years ago, and formed 2 splinter groups, the Red Ribbon and the Golden Rose. Twincarr used to be a terrorist Organisation that were amazingly powerful and efficient. They almost brought about the downfall of the Mercenaries, and almost totally destroyed The Adepts. When it's leader, known only as 'Franz' was murdered by an unknown hand, the Twincarr went their separate ways.  
  
The Adepts  
An Organisation for experienced Mages to share spells, create potions, etc. It occasionally gives DART a helping hand, as it was only their vigilance that stopped the Twincarr wiping them off the face of the Earth. Their current leader is Horad, and they currently have 116 members.  
  
New Team Rocket  
New Team Rocket is a criminal Organisation that focuses on the stealing of Pokemon. The explosion at the Power Plant virtually destroyed the old Team Rocket, so the current leader Glennst Rocket's father decided to start all over again. It's the richest Organisation, bar the Mercenaries. It currently has about 50 members.  
  
Red Ribbon  
A splinter group of Twincarr, Red Ribbon is the most ruthless and efficient criminal Organisation. It kills many people, and has never once used Pokemon. Not much else is known about Red Ribbon, except their current leader is 'Scythe'. Their current member number is unknown, but is estimated to be over 100.  
  
Golden Rose  
This criminal Organisation doesn't often do much, but when it does something, everybody knows about it. Golden Rose is a group of Dark Mages and former members of Twincarr. It uses monsters created by the Dark Mages to commit most of it's crimes. Some people think STARS is a splinter group of Golden Rose, but it's very unlikely. The current leader of Golden Rose is unknown, and their number of members is estimated at around 40.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
